super_smash_bros_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Eobard Thawne
Eobard Thawne a.k.a Reverse-Flash a.k.a Professor Zoom was a tribute in Ultimate survival games 2 REDUX played by Leaisaxel . He placed 6th. Biography Early Life Eobard Thawne was born in the 25th Century. His parents genetically engineered him to be highly intelligent and to have a particular appearance. However, as he grew up, they become concerned about his lack of social skills and tendency to daydream, which was frowned upon in a their very regimented society. Hoping that helping to take care of a sibling would help Eobard adjust, his parents had a second son, Robern. Eobard struggled to manage his little brother and he would be reprimanded by their parents for yelling at him. Eobard spent so much time in social bonding sessions and psychological analyses with Robern that he fell far behind in his own studies. As a result, his application to study the Speed Force at the Flash Museum was rejected. Eobard illegally began doing his own research on the subject. However, he was caught by Robern, now an officer in the Science Police. A future version of Eobard traveled into the past and prevented Robern from being born. This allowed Eobard to focus completely on his studies. He successfully was admitted to study at the Flash Museum. Another scientist, Professor Drake, announced that he was on the verge of proving the existence of the Speed Force. Eobard offered to collaborate with him, but was refused. Again, a future version of himself traveled through time and killed Drake. In the newly created timeline, Eobard was appointed professor of the Flash Museum. His knowledge of the Speed Force caused his peers to nickname him Professor Zoom. However, his research was unsuccessful and he was unable to tap into the Speed Force. Eventually, his parents grew concerned and instigated the closure of the Flash Museum. Again, his future self interfered with the timeline and caused the deaths of his parents, allowing him to continue his research. Eobard fell in love with a reporter who had been hired to inteview him. However, he learned that she was engaged. His future self interfered yet again, killing the reporter's fiance and eventually every man who she had ever dated. However, she did not return Eobard's affections. Finally, his future self traumatized the reporter when she was a child, causing her to be mute and institutionalized for the rest of her life. Criminal Career (To be added later.) Flashpoint Zoom was freed some time later by Captain Boomerang, who had also been resurrected after becoming a Black Lantern and was looking for answers. Zoom, however, told him that he knew nothing and promptly ran away. He then proceeded to travel through time to various points in the 25th Century, where he killed numerous people from his own past so that he could mold his own history. Hoping to harness the power of Darkseid's omega energy, Zoom tracked Bruce Wayne through the timestream. He briefly ran into the Time Masters, who were also looking for Wayne. Thawne began experimenting with the effects of the Speed Force on age. He murdered the Elongated Kid, airman Jay Nicolosi, and a young girl in a playground by aging them until they expired from old age. He then adjusted his own age so that he appeared as a young boy and hid in a shipping container near the second crime scene, where he was discovered by the police.He was brought to the police station to be interviewed as a witness, but refused to open up to anyone but visiting police scientist Patty Spivot. After eating lunch with Patty, he told her that he was going to take a nap. She then returned to the lab to continue working on the case. While she was busy with her work, Thawne returned to his proper age and revealed himself to her.He revealed the experimental nature of his murders to Patty and was about to kill her as well before Flash, Kid Flash, and Hot Pursuit arrived. Hot Pursuit began to use his equipment to sever Zoom's connection to the Speed Force, but Zoom overpowered him. After carrying Hot Pursuit away, he soon realized he was a Barry Allen from an alternate Earth. Relishing the chance to kill any Barry Allen, Zoom accelerated Hot Pursuit's aging process, as he had done his other recent victims, killing him within seconds. After a brief scuffle with Flash and Kid Flash, Zoom disappeared into a crowd, hiding himself by aging into an old man. Later elsewhere, Professor Zoom says, "It changes, It all changes." and a lightning bolt strikes from the skies, leading directly into the Flashpoint event, that has begun. Zoom later reveals he escaped from prison as his body was permanently connected to the Speed Force, enabling him to create the negative speed force. He plans to ruin Barry's life. It is revealed he was unable to alter Barry becoming the Flash as that would erase him from existence, which he discovers when he nearly phases from existence when attempting to stop the chemicals from spilling over Barry when he hopes to become the only Flash ever by making this his origin, though this causes the lightning bolt to pass through him and strike the chemicals, so he decides to ruin Barry's life during childhood, removing his best friend from existence to move Barry more inward, stalking Barry and doing minor things to annoy him like making him miss ball-catches, and killing his mother. In Flashpoint, he mocks Barry, who remembers how reality should be but has lost his powers, by stalking his mother who is shown to be alive in this reality and placing a Reverse-Flash costume inside his ring, causing Barry to realise Zoom is mocking him.Later, Professor Zoom finally appears in front of Barry in the middle of the Amazon/Atlantean war just after Billy Batson is killed. He reveals to Barry that the Flashpoint timeline was created by Barry himself going back in time to stop Professor Zoom from killing his mother. He pulled the entire speed force into him to stop Zoom, transforming history. Zoom resets Barry's internal vibrations so he can remember this. Barry's actions also transformed Zoom into a living paradox, no longer requiring Barry to exist. Zoom continues to taunt Barry with this knowledge and revel in the fact that he can now kill him at his leisure, untill he was stabbed in the back and killed by Batman (Thomas Wayne) using an Amazon's discarded sword. Barry later travels back in time to stop his younger self from altering time and the timeline is apparantly restored.Professor Zoom's status is unknown. Events in Games (To be added later) Powers and Abilities Professor Zoom is able to move and travel at super-human speeds. Professor Zoom can travel up to speeds of 671,000,000 m.p.h. (the speed of light), deliver many different types of blows a second, run on water, create cyclones, and vibrate his molecules to pass through solid objects. In The Flash: Rebirth, it is discovered that when Zoom duplicated the incident that granted Barry Allen his powers, he created a negative Speed Force by corrupting the positive version of it. Through this Speed Force, he also has the ability to create multiple after-images like Hunter Zolomon, the modern day Zoom, and can travel through and alter time. He also can erase people from existence. In the events leading up to Flashpoint, Professor Zoom has developed numerous powers including the ability to absorb other people's memories and experiences, change his age, and drastically alter time. In game, his abilities were limited to his intellect, speeds of 27mph, quicker healing, the ability to leave one afterimage, and the ability to drain the life out of those he touches. Category:Ultimate Destiny 2